Of Birds and Beasts
by pirateprincess2112
Summary: Just some stuff with bb and raven. if u read any of my other stories u probbally are already making fun of me for wrighting another one sniff
1. Default Chapter

Okey Dokey ya I never finished my other stories but I think I am really gonna try and finish this one (but I no I am gonna get flamed out of hell) so this is a bb-rea fic (their sooooo cute!!!! .) there's probably gonna be some star-rob (DUH!) and some cy/............................oc???????????????(i guess) so ya this means thinking 'blah bloh blah'and talking "llama" and me butting in (HI!!) so on with the fic!!!!!!

Beast boys POV

"To early! Cant Function!" I said as I dragged my feet across the living room. I plopped down on the sofa (heheh sofa) next to Raven. Robin was having one of his pointless meeting and this time it was about Slade stealing one of Starfires thong or something ( I no she wears thongs!). I wasn't really listening I was just taking' in the Ravens scent. It smelled so good like vanilla ( I can get so hyper off that shit!). I took one last sniff and raised my hand.

"Beast boy?" said Robin trying to be all teacher like.

"Can we go somewhere!?!!!!"

"Yes actually I was planning on going to -"

"Somewhere fun." I cut him off

"oh , well I don't have any ideas so team here's what well do. Everyone put your ideas on something we can do on a piece of paper, ill put them in the toilet and the first one to come out the sewer, We'll DO!!"

"Or we could just put them in a hat" raven said sarcastically.

"well that might work......I guess" he added that last part quietly. By the time robin was done "talking to himself" everyone already had there ideas written down and thrown into one of my baseball cap (Cleveland Indians!). I crossed my fingers i hoped mine would get picked 'please not one of Starfires mustard conventions or Cyborgs obsessive compulsive food cult or robins training parties or one of ravens depressing cafes please please (I said a lot didn't I)'

"Haunted house." robin stated after picking out a piece of paper.

"...''

"...."

"...."

"YES YES YES!!!!!" okay okay so I overacted a little so what. We were going to the scariest haunted house ever! "Wicked Scary The Haunted House!!-silence-well once I say it out loud it doesn't sound that freaky but believe me it will be" bang! Oops Starfire just fainted. O well guess ill go and get ready!

Ravens POV

I walked to my room to get changed 'he cant be serious a haunted house! It doesn't matter I wont be scared. Nope not me no way......God please don't let me get freaked!' I opened my door and walked to the closet....black black black blue blue blue.'so many choices.' I ended up choosing a orange long sleeve shirt with a black skull printed tank top over it. I wore gloves that came down to the middle of my palm with no tips on the fingers and orange nail polish. On my legs I wore a orange mini skirt with black fish nets and orange converses.

I looked in the mirror 'orange looks ok on me.' I sighed and walked to the living room. I sat down on the sofa and waited I was the first one done robin and Starfire came out almost at the same time. Starfire was wearing really short pink shorts and a small pink tank top with a little blue ghost on the front (Casper!). She wore her hair in pigtails and had pink sneakers on (hehe snekers). She looked ...I guess the word is pretty..? Robin wore light blue jeans and a dark red t-shirt he had his hair gelled down and had a single chain going from his belt loop to his back pocket. He looked good...for Robin.(lol he looks really good 4 me not as good as bb though) Cyborg came out with a baggy basketball shots and a Cavs jersey (Go Cavs!! Lol). He looked good too.(god all this describing of the clothes is really annoying!) Beast boy was the last one to come out probably cuz he couldn't find anything in that mess of a room. But I have to say he looked really, dare I say it, hot. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some kind of band on it, I wouldn't know. Baggy black shorts with a chain similar to robins and black converses ( those are cool shoes!) he gave me a cute smile and said..

"lets go!"

Wow that was dumb okay u can flame me I don't care!! its kinda short too..........;; -sniff-


	2. ENTER THE HAUNTED HOUSE BOO

Okay! I havnt updated in ages haha but I was just like watching TT and I was like a love this show! Im writing a new chappy! I guess I was a little scared Im gonna get flamed! So before u read no this im a terrible speller don't yell at me just nicely state hey Tara I love u but u spelled (insert misspelled word here) wrong. And I will fix it ! but if u go hey tara u idiot u spelled (insert misspelled word here) wrong! ill say Fck you, THAT'S HOW I SPELL IT!…heh I love u…on with the story! O my grammars bad to just repeat the step above for that! The rating is now teen

"Holy shit!" raven shivered, "How'd it get so cold?"

"Well actually, Raven, I was watching a weather documentary and the weather on ur planet seems to change throughout-"

"I know, star." Raven sighed, "It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh!" star smiled, "what is re-tooor-I-cal" star moved her mouth with a little to much enthusiasm as she tried to pronounce the word.

"Ask Robin." Raven simply stated. They decided to walk to the haunted house and it was (obviously) freezing. Raven Shivered again.

'Wow she's so pretty' Beast boy thought as he looked at raven walk gracefully on the sidewalk. Taking his attention away from where he was walking……BAM!

Raven quickly tuned around when she heard the crash, then sighed as she saw beast boy face down on the sidewalk. He looked up at her sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head. "heh heh…I tripped on the …fire hydrant…."Raven rolled her eyes and kept on walking. Cyborg on the other hand held his stomach laughing at the "fall" of his friend.

The team finally reached the carnival ground where the haunted house was. Beast boy still had a blush on his face from his past accident. Cyborg still giggled like a little girl (I heart cy but that would be kind of creepy Oo). Robin was still explaining to star the word 'rhetorical' finding it to be actually quite difficult. Raven just stared at the house in front of her…(description time! -.-;;)

The house was huge at least four stories high. It had grayish paneling and dark red bricks that made up the walls. The roof was a dark blackish-gray. It was covered in spider webs and had a million creepy vines all around it. (USE YOUR IMAGINATION ITS SCARY!)

Ravens eyes widened and shrank, she turned on her heels in till a green hand came flying threw the air and grabbed her and pulled her in the house, despite her screaming and complaining.

The House was scary from the start and they only took one step in. Starfire had already hid her face in Robins shirt. Cyborg decided to lead the way even though he almost shit himself. Beast boy said he'd take the back (oooo the worst place). Raven was in-between Robin/Starfire and Beast boy, but that gap quickly vanished as raven spun around and clung onto beast boy's neck. She hid her face in-between his neck and shoulder and ,much like star to robin, wouldn't let go.

Beast Boy blushed, and then smiled mischievously. "I knew u couldn't resist me, baby." Bb said in a pretend hotshot voice. He felt a sharp pain as Raven hit him the stomach but still didn't let go. He just laughed and dragged raven threw the house…

"That was the SCARIEST THING I HAVE EVER DID!" Cyborg screamed as they left the house

"Agreed!" Starfire said as she let go of robin. " I believe I almost did the pissing of ones self!" Robin shook his head in agreement. Then looked over at, the still freaked raven clinging to the blushing changeling.

"Well it seems you two enjoyed yourself! Robin laughed and cyborg joined. Star simply giggled in delight. Raven quickly pushed her self off beast boy and blushed. She reached behind her head but then remember she left her cloak at home only causing her blush to deepen. She quickly turned around and started off toward the tower. Beast boy smiled dreamingly as she walked away.

NEXT the titans go home to watch THE NOTEBOOK! **Cries** such a sad movie!

Ok member don't flame me tell me nicely and don't forget to tell me u love me! I love u! GO VEGGIE! (if ur not already)


End file.
